Mi Nueva vida con los mismos personajes
by Yuriany Corimar Cautela Tovar
Summary: Edward termino con bella se va a vivir a Phoenix ahi se reencuentra con una señora que la ayuda a superar su problema despues que pasa un tiempo vuelve a forks los cullen vuelven pero ahora no vuelven solos porfa pasen  a leerla dejen un comentario i3Tl


_**para entender mi historia tiene que buscar las cancion Li Lykke - Possibility subtitulada mi historia tiene un parecido a Luna nueva pero tambien habra mucha diferencia todo fue una convinacion con canciones y todo lo que veia espero que les guste y ahi les va:**_

_Hay una posibilidad que todo lo que tuve fue todo lo que consiguire tenia jacob pero ni jacob podia comprender lo que sentia por dentro , desde que Edward se fue nada era igual. _

_Pero seguire esperandolo pareciera como si el nunca fuera existido ...quisiera que me escuchara llorar de noche y solo lo hacia porque era el unico recuerdo donde lo podia tener ,solo en mis pesadillas de cada dia no quedaba rastro de el no sabia nada y desde que el se fue quede muerta en vida ,mi vida era diferente estaba ese abuejero en mi corazon por que el quiso salir de golpe, todavia mi mente daba vueltas ya no encontraba la razon para vivir no podia soportar esto Edward era todo para mi siempre estaba junto a el , en los problemas y en los buenos momentos siempre estabamos juntos nadien nos separaba solo los problemas que fue los que nos separo para siempre o al menos eso pienso mi corazon me duele demasiado me queria morir ya no me importaba nada ...me queria morir sin el ...nunca pense que Edward haria eso pero lo hizo yo sabia que nuestra relacion el siendo vampirono iva a ser dificil pero sabia que nos amamos y que intentariamos a ser lo mejor pero todo se fue al pizo ...asi que quisiera que me dijieras cuando escucharas mi corazon detenerse ..tu eres el unico que lo sabe_

_Se me ocurrio una gran idea para despegarme ire a vistar a mi madre Renee tal vez ella ayude en algo a ella le podia decir todo lo que sentia pero sabia que igual el no volveria y eso es lo que mas me molesta lo amo demasiado y el me desia lo mismo pero solo me quedare con solo el recuerdo de mis sueños _

_recordaba con claridad sus palabras cada una de ellas que me dijo en el prado duele recordarlas y eran asi :_

_"__**si yo deberia quedarme ,solo seria una molestia en tu camino , por lo tanto me ire , pero se que pensare en ti a cada paso de el camino y yo te siempre te amare tu mi querida tu , recuerdos buenos y malos eso es todo lo que me estoy llevando conmigo por lo tanto adios no llores - **__me decia mientras yo lloraba __**-ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tu necesitas pero siempre te amare , espero que la vida te trate bien y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste y te deseo alegria y felicidad pero por encima de eso te estoy deseando amor ..pero siempre te amare adios - **__dijo mientras planteaba un beso en mi frente y se alajaba__**" **_

_esas palabras me han dolido desde hace 4 meses que se fue ._

_decidi levantarme de la cama sali directo al sofa donde estaba Charli con Billy y jacob viendo la Tv todos se sorprendieron de verme salir de mi habitacion ya que no lo hacia desde hace un par de semanas solo a comer , pero era fin de semana y los fines de semana me enserraba en mi habitacion sali y me sente en ese sofa vacio le dij a charli _

_- Charli me ire por un tiempo con mi madre - dije _

_- claro bella de seguro ella te entendera claro ya que yo no puedo - dijo con una cara lamentando _

_- espero que te vaya bien - dijo billy _

_subi de nuevo a mi habitacion empaque toda mi ropa y la deje al lado de mi mesita encendi mi lapto me sente en la cama con ella y cruze mis pies mientras la ponia entre mis piernas abri mi correo donde havia un mensaje era de Alice no podia creer despues de tanto tiempo sin verla sin saber de ningunos de ellos que decia lo siguiente _

_**" lo siento bella , lo siento por todo lo que ha pasado " +**_

_Alice se habia comvertido en mi amiga desde que salia con Edward no sabia si podia superar lo que sentia mi vida se estaba derrumbando poco a poco apage la lapto la coloque en la mesita y dormi mucho hasta la mañana siguiente me desperte a las 6 de la mañana me pare de la cama enseguida entre al baño me zepille mis dientes mientras me miraba al espejo luego me bañe me vesti con un Sweeter azul con unos jean negros y una chaqueta azul agarre mis maletas y sali y ahi me encontre con jacob enseguida que sali de mi habitacion me dio un abrazo yo no recibi con mucho amor y el me pregunto _

_- ya te vas ? - dijo _

_- sii ya me voy - dije muy triste _

_- sabes bella si Edward vuelve te aseguro que lo mato por hacer lo que te hizo el te destruyo completamente - conocia a jacob y sabia que era capaz de hacerlo _

_- no lo hagas jacob...solo llamame cuando vuelva tu sabes que lo voy a esperar _

_- ok lo que sea por ti - dijo mientras le planteaba un beso en su mejilla _

_lo deje ahi en ese pequeño pasillo baje las escaleras hasta abajo donde estaba Charli lo abraze sin decirle nada le di un beso en su mejilla abri la puerta y sali de alli de mi pequeña casa no sabia si volveria ya que edward no volvera entre a mi auto intente encenderlo pero no podia llego un fuerte viento mire a mi lado y estaba el pero parecia mas bien un fantasma crei que solo era mi imaginacion pero me hablo me dijo lo siguiente:_

_- de vuelvete no te vallas quedate asi si podre protegerte pero si te vas estaras en peligro - dijo le respondi a mi supuesta imaginacion _

_- no Edward me voy para que quedarme si no volveras - dije y se fue intente de nuevo encenderlo y si se encendio me fui lo mas rapido que pude mi corazon latia y todavia tenia el recuerdo de edward sabia que superar todo esto era dificil muy dificil _

_me fui veia mientras me alejaba y llegaron esos recuerdos de todo lo que hacia con edward creo que nuca me podre explicar porque ..me dejo si los amamos tanto _

_sabia que me estaba muriendo por dentro y por fuera solo comia un vez al dia y lo que me mantenia viva era agua no queria vivir si no lo tenia a el , estoy tan cansada de intentar soportar estoy mi cuerpo se esta decaiendo poco a poco , estas heridas no parecen sanar el dolor es demasiado real hay demasiada cosas que el tiempo no podra borrar el tiene todo de mi _

_al llegar a Phoenix me sentia fuera de ese mundo de dolor segui el camino a casa sabia que mi madre no estaria ahi ya que se fue con Phil pero estar sola por un buen tiempo era bueno para mi ..entre a esa casa que me llevaba recuerdos de pequeña se sentia tan vacia como yo lo estaba era tan calida entre a explorar todo lo que habia ya que tenia tiempo sin verla creo que desde mis 15 años que fue cuando me fui con charli entre a mi habitacion y estaba intacta tan sola no habian movido nada desde que me fui todo estaba en su lugar entre me sente en la cama coloque todo en su lugar puse mi ropa en el guarda ropa me coloque una moña en mi cabello y me fui a esa vieja cocina me sentia tan sola mire a la nebera y habia mucha comida como si alguien se fuera quedado alli mucho tiempo la verdad me queria despejar y olvidar todo lo de forks no se si queria volver Edward habia destruido mi vida para siempre _

_la verdad no me interesaba tener que comer me sente en ese pequeño sillon viejoo y comodo mire la Tv cambie los canales muchas veces lo habia nada emocionante sali de la casa agarre las llave del la auto y las de las casa que estaban cerca de la puerta en una pequeña mesita sali y encendi el auto me fui dirigiendome a un lugar extraño miraba a las personas que andaba por la calle de compra se veian muy a diferencia de mi habia muy poco viento me acorde de una señora que tenia mucho tiempo sin ver su nombre era alicia y la verdad era como mi mejor amiga en Phoenix ella me daba lso mejores consejos para hacer las cosas ella misma me convencio de irme con mi padre y la razones no sabia si todavia estaba en vida porque ya que ella estaba muy adulta como de unos 50 o 60 años y ya han pasado como 2 o 3 años que la veo .Me fui por ese camino que lo recordaba totalmente al llegar tenia la puerta cerrada parecia que tenia tiempo cerrada me pare en la puerta la toque dos veces , cuando un chico alto joven con textura de Jacob a diferencia de que era blanco muy blanco y un cabello color miel como el de el no me atrevia a recordar su nombre porque sentia de nuevo ese abujero en mi corazon .._

_- ahi no hay nadien ellos salieron vuelven hasta mañana preciosa - dijo muy ingreido _

_- gracias tu no sabes si la señora Alicia todavia vive aqui ?- dije mientras lo miraba que salia de la casa del al lado_

_- sii ella tambien salio - dijo mientras de sonreia volvi al auto que lo habia dejado encendido volvi a casa muy rapido apage el motor entre de nuevo a casa _

_**1 año despues :**_

_ya habian concluido 1 año desde que edward me dejo todavia lo recordaba aunque ya no estaba en esa deprecion todavia vivia alli en mi vieja casa estaba pensando en volver a forks ya se que era una locura volveria el dolor pero debia visitar a mi padre estaba en mi habitacion empacando las monte en mi auto a delante conmigo me dirigi a la casa de Alicia debia despedirme antes de irme al llegar me baje del auto toque la puerta tres veces muy rapido cuando ella salio con sus arrugas , su cabello blanco y ella siempre sabia regalandome una sonrisa cuando la necesitaba , siempre la recordaria .Yo tenia una camara en mi mano que me habia comprado hace un par de semanas _

_- Hola ya me voy de nuevo a forks - dije muy alegre_

_- Viniste hacia a mi destrozaba te volvi a construir como un robot no dejes que ese chico te lastime de nuevo - dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo - es una locura lo que estas haciendo pero ve tienes que ir con tus padres - dijo mientras caian lagrimas por su mejilla _

_- no te preocupes volvere pronto - dije mientras la brazaba - no me gusta verte asi volvere pronto - dije cuando la abraze muy fuerte ,toque la puerta de al lado y salio ese chico la verdad que mientras estaba aqui ya habiamos estado un poco acercados le dije - oye Alex me ire a forks y antes de irme quiero que me tomes una foto _

_- hola bella claro con mucho gusto pero claro si te tomas tambien contigo - dijo mientras reia me las tome con los dos claro aparte le dije muy triste a los dos _

_- bueno me voy ya se hace tarde - dije mientras me acercaba hacia al auto lentamente y les decia adios con la mano _

_- bella espera antes de irte quiero hacer algo - dijo mientras me detenia con la mano y Alicia se encerraba en su casa seguro penso que lo que iva a ser no le importaba _

_- si que pasa - dije mientras me callaba con un beso en mi boca me besaba en los labios reia mientras lo hacia yo le respondi se alejo de mi lentamente - tenia tiempo que no sentia que alguien tocaba mis labios _

_- lo siento he esperado el momento exacto para hacerlo bueno chao - dijo acercandose intentando dame un beso en mi mejilla y yo no lo acepte y lo bese en sus labios _

_- lo siento jejeje - me rei sin ganas - ya se me hace tarde a dios me monte en el auto mientras el me miraba cuando me alejaba el viaje fue largo al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a la casa de Charlie_

_Estaba completamente Nerviosa no le tenia miedo a Charlie pero era un reencuentro toque la puerta 2 veces ya que sabia que el estaba alli porque vi el carro de policia el salio y me miro fijamente como si fuera un espanto _

_- Bella cariño volviste - dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte y yo le respondia con lo mismo _

_- Hola charlie - dije sin dejar de abrazarlo charlie se veia destruido con algunas canas y arrugas en su mejilla pero eso no parecia por lo viejo_

_- que hiciste con tu vida te ves bien pense que nunca volverias - dijo mientras yo entraba _

_- no pensaba hacerlo bueno ire a mi habitacion subi mis maletas las deje en mi habitacion todo estaba intacto como lo deje los CD en el suelo la cama arreglada con esas sabanas moradas _

_charli estaba a tras mio y me dijo_

_- lo deje todo asi porque asi lo dejaste y si no volvias eso era el recuerdo tuyo _

_- Charlie lo dices como si me fuera a morir- dije desconcertada_

_- no olvides que hace un año estabas revolcandote por Edward y te estabas muriendo por el - dijo muy molesto voltee y lo miree mientras mi ojos estaban preparados para dejar salir una lagrima - lo siento bella sabes no fue lo que quise decir - dije era inutil que dijiera lo que habia dicho sali de mi habitacion dejandolo a el ahi saque las llaves de mi auto de mi bolsillo me monte rapidamente me fui directo a la casa de Jacob hacia muchismo tiempo que no lo veia recordaba totalmente ese camino miraba por la ventana habian mas arboles mas casas mas de todo al llegar vi salir a jacob como siempre el me recibia corrio y me dio un fuerte abrazo estaba completamente fuerte duro un buen rato sin soltarme _

_- Bella que has hecho con tu vida pense que nunca volverias me hiciste tanta falta te ve bien _

_- jake tu tambien pero tu si que cambiaste estas fuerte guao - dije mientras tocaba su brazo _

_- Bella yo siempre he cido fuerte - dijo con una risa sarcastiga_

_-no inventes - dije mientras reia _

_- bella se que te enojaras mucho conmigo por ese estupido chupasangre - dijo muy serio_

_- dime jake tranquilo...eres mi mejor amigo_

_- Edward volvio desde hace 3 meses no te llame porque vendrias volando a buscarlo y queria que fueras feliz lejos de aqui sabia que si te llamaba y el te rechazaria no se que har...- dijo pero yo me le acerque mucho y le dije bien de cerca _

_- no importa jake ...no quiero hablar de el por ahora bueno me tengo que ir estoy visitanto a los chicos ya sabes ando pasando de casa en casa - dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa me monte en mi auto lo encendi lentamente cuando encendio arranque me fui devuelta a forks me dirigi al bosque directamente a la casa de Edward me deteni al frente saque ese pequeño espejo que estaba arriba me mire fijamente acomode mi cabello coloque mi pollina del lado izquierdo no era muy corta coloque mis dedos adentrando mi cabello para peinarlo_

_subi esos escalones lentamente antes de que yo abriera la puerto Alice la abrio y brinco a abrazarme y yo asenti _

_- Bella me hiciste tanta falta no responidiste mis mensajes - dijo no sabia que hablaba_

_- no solo me llego unp solo tuyo bueno aunque tengo tiempo sin revisar mi correo me canse de esperarlos y nunca llegaron no sabes cuanto me hicieron falta - dije mientras una lagrima caia por mi mejilla la abraze como si fuera mi ultimo abrazo_

_- bella Edward volvio ...con - dijo mientras me soltaba _

_- no importa tu eres el unico recuerdo de que el si existio desde que se fueron era como si nunca hubieran existido peor ahora se que si existen y que estan aqui - dije muy rapido no se si respire para decirselo_

_**Espero que les haiga gustado dejen un comentario la hice la semana pasada su opinion es importante pronto subire mi siguiente capii alli habra problemas pero mucho amor las cosas cambiaran de rumbo en la vida de bella ahora ella cambiara y se ira esa fuerte depresion ...que sucedera con Edward entonces descubranlo en cuanto suba mi proximo capitulo no olviden mi historia esten super pendiente thanks **_


End file.
